


N is for Nobody

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [14]
Category: Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kira POV, They both have been through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei/Kira.</p><p>Set Post-MARS manga.</p><p>Nobody...that was what she had felt before, certainly, before meeting him suddenly like she had. What would have her life been without him? She didn't want to know, or think of it</p><p>Part Fourteen of the Alphabet Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Nobody

N is for Nobody

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: MARS is owned by Fuyumi Soryo; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Rei/Kira.

Setting: Post-MARS manga.

Summary: Nobody...that was what she had felt before, certainly, before meeting him suddenly like she had. What would have her life been without him? She didn't want to know, or think of it

Part Fourteen of the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No one was perfect.

They both knew that very well from their varying experiences. Rei with his brother Sei and her with her stepfather. They both knew the cruelty of the world as much as they learned that light could really exist as well.

His smile was infectious, like sunshine to her, leaving her unable to do anything but smile back at seeing it. So much had happened, but just one smile left her remembering the good in the world. Made her remember just why she loved him so much.

He said the same thing to her often; she made him smile, made him love her more. He had taken her gloomy, closed off, self and had remade her, had shown her who she was truly meant to be. She could only hope she had done the same for him.

Nobody...that was what she had felt before, certainly, before meeting him suddenly like she had. What would have her life been without him? She didn't want to know, or think of it. He made her smile.

He was her sunshine. And she was more than happy to be the moon to his sun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
